My Son's Hero
by BirdG
Summary: Scorpius was five-years old when he announced that he wanted to be a Muggle when he grew up.


**Author's Notes:** This is a "missing moment" from my _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but it can stand alone. JKR owns everything.

And as I explain in my profile, JKR spelled it Ast**e**ria on the Weasley Family Tree so that's how I spell it.

Scorpius was five-years old when he announced that he wanted to be a Muggle when he grew up. Draco wasn't certain if this was an improvement over his earlier desire to be an aeroplane, Asteria thought it a great laugh and Lucius found it troubling. To him this was just one more way in which they were too lax in how they raised the boy.

"_There are already too many wizards with no sense of history or pride, I'd hate for my grandson to be one of them."_

So Draco tried to teach Scorpius about his history, encouraging more wizarding books and more wizarding heroes. He was tempted to remove the many Muggle books that Scorpius had amassed over the years but his son's fondness for them (as well as Asteria's inevitable reaction) prevented him. It didn't matter. Once Scorpius discovered Quidditch, he never again mentioned wanting to be a Muggle. Viktor Krum was his idol and he begged his parents for two years to let him attend his Quidditch camp until finally they relented.

And even if Lucius didn't agree with Krum's personal and political choices, he couldn't upset be that his grandson was now interested in Durmstrang.

Draco, however, wanted to squash that argument before it began. He and Asteria were firm in their decision that Scorpius would attend Hogwarts just as they had. For his eighth birthday they bought Scorpius a child's version of _Hogwarts, A History_. Like all new editions, it mentioned the war but glossed over the more frightening parts, including the Malfoys' involvement. Instead, it focused more on Dumbledore's Army and the savior of the wizarding world who lead them - Harry Potter.

Rather than producing an interest in Hogwarts – Scorpius seemed to hate the idea of going away to school – it created a new hero for Scorpius. He begged for more books about Potter and, thanks to Asteria's parents, received them. For days, Scorpius bombarded his parents with "new" information about St. Potter the Perfect. He defied Voldemort several times! He could produce a corporeal Patronus at the age of thirteen! He was the youngest Seeker in over a century and the youngest Head Auror in over two! He was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, at eighteen years old and had his own Famous Wizard Card!

It was as if Draco had been transported back to his youth when every other week it seemed Potter had done something wonderful and heroic that had people fawning over him.

Then Scorpius realized that Draco and Potter had been in the same year. Then he wanted to know what Potter had been like, had they been friends and if he could invite the Potters over to dinner. Draco wasn't sure how, though he suspected his mother-in-law had a hand in it, but Scorpius found out that he most definitely had _not_ been friends with Harry Potter and stopped asking.

But it hadn't dimmed his hero worship.

Picking up the children's biography that Scorpius had left in the drawing room, Draco found himself face to face with that speccy git. As if turning his years at Hogwarts into a living hell hadn't been enough now he was the person that Scorpius looked up to, the person Scorpius wanted to emulate. For Draco that person had been his father and he had just assumed it would be the same for his son.

But Potter stole that from him too.

It would only get worse from here. In a few months they'd be moving back to England, Scorpius would attend Hogwarts where he would not only hear more about the exploits of the Boy Who Lived but about Draco. He would know that his father had been a Death Eater, had attempted to kill the headmaster, had been too scared to pick a side and due to his astounding ability to fuck everything up, had to be saved by Potter and his friends – twice.

And Potter would win again.

Draco tossed the book into the fireplace, finding some small sense of peace as the flames devoured the book till nothing was left but ash and scraps.


End file.
